1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus provided with a light source and an optical control member controlling the direction of light emission from the light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a lighting apparatus provided with a light source such as an incandescent light bulb and a fluorescent light is used as the lighting apparatus to be utilized in indoor illumination in a residential building and the like. In recent years, due to the high luminance of a light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as LED), a lighting apparatus provided with an LED as a light source having properties of compact, lower power consumption, longer durability and the like is proposed to replace a conventional light source (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-300203).
The lighting equipment disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-300203 is provided with a lighting equipment main body 1010, semiconductor light emitting devices (corresponding to a light source) 1021 arranged on outer edge portions 1014, 1015 of the lighting equipment main body 1010, a lens body 1030 arranged opposite to the direction of light emission from the semiconductor light emitting devices 1021 for controlling mainly light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting devices 1021 in parallel direction, a reflector 1040 facing to the semiconductor light emitting devices 1021 and inclined toward substantially central side of the lighting equipment main body 1010, a globe 1050 covering the semiconductor light emitting devices 1021 and the reflector 1040 (see FIG. 39). The lighting equipment main body 1010 has a rectangular plate shape and is provided with an adaptor 1012 fitted to a suspended ceiling device 1011 at the substantially central side.
The lighting equipment related to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-300203 is utilized as a so-called ceiling light, in which the lighting equipment main body 1010 is attached to an equipment clamp face A by engaging the adaptor 1012 to the suspended ceiling device 1011 arranged on the equipment clamp face A such as a ceiling plane of a residential building and so on. Due to a lighting of the lighting equipment, the light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting devices 1021 is in parallel direction relative to the lens body 1030. In other words, the light is emitted to the inclined portion of the reflector 1040 and then the light is further reflected on the reflector 1040 and incident on the globe 1050.